


Burnt Tongue and Cold Lips

by thebaekhyunpark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/pseuds/thebaekhyunpark
Summary: Baekhyun accidentally burns his tongue while trying to cook something for his boyfriend, Chanyeol kisses it better.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Burnt Tongue and Cold Lips

Baekhyun was excited, he was absolutely giddy.

The pretty red-haired music major was smiling widely despite being in Mr. Kim’s class, and _everyone_ hated his class. Not because he was a boring teacher (well, actually _yes_ , that’s a big part of why students hate his class. The man could put you to sleep in no time) but (also) because his classes always starts at 12:30 in the afternoon, a time where young college goers should be at the cafeteria, choosing what they wanted to eat for lunch with their friends instead of being here, listening to Mr. Kim’s nasal voice droning on and on about something Baekhyun didn’t bother listening to.

“Good to see someone’s happy inside this hellhole.” Baekhyun heard his seatmate – Jongdae, a fellow music major who plays the piano like him, comment. And so he decides to turn towards the direction of the blonde haired boy, deciding to give up pretending that he had been paying attention. It’s not like he was really listening to Mr. Kim anyways.

“I’m just really happy today.” Baekhyun simply replies, cheeks pushing upwards when he smiled, causing his eyes to almost disappear.

“Are you actually listening to his ramblings?” Jongdae asked with an appalled disbelief on his face, chin propped on his fist that was leaning on the table, “You’re seriously interested in…” Jongdae looks over to the screen where Mr. Kim is standing near, to see what their new topic was about, “…Symbolism & Imagery in Literature?”

“I wasn’t listening to him,” Baekhyun tells his friend, a soft grin still playing on his pink lips. “I was thinking of something else.”

Jongdae studies him for a few minutes, his face slowly morphing from confusion to sly teasing in a matter of seconds, his Cheshire grin appearing. “Is it really something? Or is it rather… _someone?_ ”

Jongdae wiggled his eyebrows at him cheekily, making Baekhyun snicker at the mischievous smirk his friend was sporting. The redhead rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, turning away from Jongdae as to not let the other catch his burning cheeks.

“C’mon, Baek, don’t lie to me.” Jongdae scoffs at him good naturedly, “You’re thinking of your boyfriend, aren’t you? Admit it, it’s not like it’s a secret to me and everyone else how whipped you are for that giant.”

Baekhyun instantly turns a brighter shade of red at the comment, his body stiffening in his seat as Jongdae leaned towards him. The younger was looking at him with a knowing and playful glint in his eyes, one eyebrow raised ready to tease the hell out of him. “I think you forgot that the person that introduced you to him is _moi_.”

And for a moment, Baekhyun _did_ forget. But then again, Jongdae wouldn’t be Jongdae if he didn’t tease Baekhyun until the older would turn red like a tomato. And the blonde would always remind him what a stuttering mess he had been when he had first talked to his big time crush, _Park Chanyeol_.

It was two years ago, when Baekhyun and Jongdae were still sophomores, and Baekhyun had been carrying a huge fascination towards the Literature Major and school prince, Park Chanyeol. The then junior student, was known for his good looks and outgoing personality.

Park Chanyeol was friends with almost everyone given his amicable nature. He was naturally charming, smart and always polite. Not to mention he knows how to play the guitar and has the deepest voice that could make anyone swoon, something Baekhyun had discovered when Chanyeol had played with his band during one of their school festivals.

Apparently, one of Chanyeol’s bandmates and close friend, Kim Jongin, was Jongdae’s cousin. It had been Jongdae who pulled Baekhyun with him after Chanyeol’s band had finished playing their set. The blonde had said he was taking him somewhere fun, and Baekhyun just shrugged his shoulder and allowed himself to be pulled, not knowing he was being lead towards the tents where the rest of the performers were resting.

But what the redhead didn’t expect most of all, however, is for Jongdae to bring him in front of the tall male he had been fantasizing about for _months_.

“Hey,” Jongdae greeted everyone, obviously comfortable with everybody inside the tent, “I brought a friend with me.”

Jongdae pushed him gently towards the center, “This is Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun had received a chorus of hi and hello, to which he graciously albeit shyly returned. But when Chanyeol smiled at him – his dimple appearing and all – Baekhyun thanked the heavens he hadn’t fainted on the spot. The man was even more gorgeous up close, his skin was a golden tan, black hair styled into a comma shape that helped emphasize his strong forehead and pretty almond eyes.

He and Jongdae had stayed there that night, hanging out with the band and their group of friends. Baekhyun had learned that Jongdae’s cousin, Jongin, was the bassist of the band. Chanyeol was one of the vocalists and he also plays the electric and acoustic guitar. Sehun played the drums and his boyfriend, Kyungsoo, was the other vocalist and pianist of the band. Jongdae’s fling, Minseok, was like the band’s manager.

Baekhyun had eased himself easily amongst them, as if he had been a part of their dynamics for years, already joking and laughing loudly with them. He had grown close to Kyungsoo the fastest and had mostly talked to him most of the night. But when Kyungsoo was pulled away by Sehun to go somewhere else, Baekhyun wasn’t given the chance to prepare himself when Chanyeol had taken Kyungsoo’s place beside him on the couch.

Baekhyun was a blushing, stuttering mess during the first few minutes he had been talking to his crush, but Chanyeol was so sweet and warm that he made sure to make Baekhyun feel comfortable around him. And before the small male realized, his ankles were already tangled with Chanyeol’s, one of the guitarist’s arm had settled at the back of the couch, just by Baekhyun’s head. They did not realize that they looked so intimate in their position.

They had been so absorbed in their own little bubble, both so into their conversation about games and many mutual hobbies they shared, that they both hadn’t realized they were slowly crossing the line between casual civility and comfortable skinship in a matter of minutes.

And ever since that day, Baekhyun had found himself growing closer to the group, but most especially to Chanyeol. The two of them just _clicked_. It was like having two puzzle pieces falling into place and fitting perfectly beside each other. The more time they had spent with one another, the more fondness grew between them.

It was inevitable, really, for the two of them to fall. _And fall they did_.

They started dating almost six months after the first time they had met and now they were celebrating their second year anniversary.

Chanyeol was currently an intern for a big publishing company after he had graduated from college last year. His tall boyfriend had been so busy the past two weeks that they barely had time to go on dates or just cuddle with each other, but thankfully Chanyeol had told him a few days ago that their project was done and had been very successful, saying he wouldn’t be busy as much anymore and that he would be free on the day of their second year anniversary.

And that’s why Baekhyun was excited for his classes to finish already so that he could start preparing his surprise for his handsome boyfriend later tonight.

“Oh right! Isn’t it your anniversary today?” Jongdae whisper-shouted at him excitedly, jolting Baekhyun back into the present. He looked over at his friend who was smiling widely at him.

“Yeah, it is.” Baekhyun nods, beaming too. They had long given up on hearing whatever it is Mr. Kim was talking about in front, eyes glued to his laptop as he kept on talking, not even noticing half of his students were either sleeping or chatting with their seatmates. “I plan on surprising him later.”

“Oh?” Jongdae’s brows rose in interest before they started wiggling suggestively again, Baekhyun could only roll his eyes, “What kind of surprise did you prepare huh?”

“Idiot, stop thinking of something dirty.” Baekhyun mock glares at the other, “I plan on surprising him by cooking him his favorite dish later.”

“Wait, _what_!?” Jongdae giggled as if Baekhyun just said a really funny joke, “ _You?_ ” Jongdae points at him for emphasis, “ _Cooking?_ ”

“Yes.” Baekhyun grits back, “Is there a problem?”

“Baekhyun, you don’t even know how to cook rice,” Jongdae tells him in all honesty, “Much less cook an actual meal. Isn’t that why Chanyeol has been feeding you the whole time?”

“That’s why Youtube is useful nowadays, Dae.” Baekhyun huffed.

Jongdae observed him for a good minute before patting his shoulder encouragingly, “Well then, I hope your surprise works.”

Baekhyun was about to thank him for being sweet, but of course, Jongdae just had to ruin it.

“…But if ever it doesn’t work, _stripping_ in front of him might as well do.”

The redhead didn’t feel bad for smacking his arm afterwards.

After buying the needed ingredients to cook Galbi Jjim from the nearest grocery, Baekhyun went straight to Chanyeol’s apartment since his boyfriend already gave him the passcode and Baekhyun had slept over at Chanyeol’s a few times already.

The music major had searched for some videos on Youtube that could teach him how to cook the dish the moment he had the ingredients prepared. He chose the video with the highest views and carefully followed the instructions – how to cook the meat, prepare the sauce and everything.

Baekhyun wasn’t a good cook. _Scratch that,_ Baekhyun never cooks. As a college student living the dorms, he prefers eating ramen or some take outs, and if he was eating home cooked meals, it was either because his roommate, Luhan, or his boyfriend, was cooking for him.

So this is Baekhyun’s first time to cook an actual meal and he was nervous about messing it up because he wanted to show Chanyeol how much he means to him by cooking his favorite dish as a gift for their anniversary.

But somewhere along the way, and Baekhyun didn’t know where, things started to go wrong. Was the beef supposed to look like a sponge? And was it normal for the sauce to look almost black? Baekhyun wasn’t sure and he’s starting to freak out.

The small male hastily reached out for a spoon to taste the broth, but in his nervous state, he had forgotten to blow it first. And so when the hot liquid hit his tongue, Baekhyun immediately let out a loud whine. He clutched at his burned lip and tongue, feeling it start to throb because of the sudden pain, his eyes already tearing up.

“Baby?” A deep voice sounded from the living room, causing Baekhyun to turn around so fast he almost had whiplash, “Baek?”

To the smaller's utter surprise, Chanyeol came sauntering inside the kitchen, a worried look on his face the moment he saw tears on his boyfriend’s face, his dainty hands covering half of his face.

Baekhyun was confused, his boyfriend wasn't supposed to be home yet. He wanted to ask but the pain on his tongue made him flinch. With quick strides, Chanyeol walked over to where Baekhyun stood and held his shoulders gently.

“Babe, what’s wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?” Chanyeol was already starting to get anxious. Baekhyun could only sniffle behind his hands as the taller’s eyes roamed around the kitchen – because what was his boyfriend even doing inside the kitchen in the first place? – and that’s when he noticed the simmering pot and the haphazard ingredients placed on the kitchen counter.

Chanyeol reached out and turned the ignition off, before moving Baekhyun's fringes away from his eyes. He held the smaller's wrists gently before slowly pulling them away from his face.

“Baby, were you trying to cook?” Chanyeol asked, his voice filled with seriousness and a hint of surprise, he noticed Baekhyun's lower lips had reddened a bit, "Did you burn your lip? And your tongue, too?"

A shy nod and Chanyeol wanted to coo at the cuteness in front of him. Chanyeol kissed his temple in comfort, an idea blooming in his head.

"Come here, sit." Chanyeol pulled the shorter to make him sit in the stool before turning around to grab something in the freezer.

When he walked back towards Baekhyun, he realized Chanyeol was carrying some ice chips. The older male placed the chips inside the bowl and Baekhyun reached out to get one. But his wrist was suddenly stopped midair by his boyfriend. Confused, Baekhyun looked at the older questioningly.

Chanyeol smirked, shaking his head faintly but didn't answer. Instead he grabbed some ice chips and put them inside his mouth. Baekhyun was more than confused at this point.

"Cha- Wha- ?" He couldn’t form a decent sentence to voice out his confusion. But just then, Baekhyun suddenly felt a pair of very cold lips on his, an equally icy tongue slipping inside his slightly parted mouth when he had gasped in surprise.

The moment Baekhyun felt the cold muscle touch his, he hissed at the feeling. But Chanyeol only held him tighter by the nape, pulling him closer as he licked Baekhyun’s burnt tongue.

They kissed softly until Chanyeol felt that the cold feeling in his mouth was gone, he grabbed another piece of ice chip and put it in his mouth, but this time instead of letting it melt, he pushed the ice from his tongue inside his boyfriend's awaiting cavern.

Baekhyun hummed at the numbness the ice offered on his singed muscle, he hummed at the feeling of his boyfriend's lips on his.

One of Chanyeol's hands was on his hip while the other was reaching out for another piece of chip that he immediately placed on Baekhyun red lower lip.

"Feeling better?" Chanyeol asked, slipping the ice chip inside Baekhyun's mouth once it started to melt in his fingers. "No more burn?"

Baekhyun closed his mouth until the chip had melted. He nodded slowly and tried to speak, "I’m good."

And Baekhyun expected Chanyeol to stop, but the giant kept on giving him sweet, closed mouth kisses. Chanyeol nodded once before kissing his forehead, "Why were you cooking here anyway?"

"I wanted to surprise you," the younger pouts, "I wanted to cook your favorite dish as a gift because I wanted to give the same effort you give to me, but it seems that I failed.”

Baekhyun stared at him like a kicked puppy, “I'm sorry, Bub."

"Oh, Baby," Chanyeol chuckled, wiping the tears away from Baekhyun's cheeks, "Don't worry about it, okay? It's the thought that counts and I think you did amazing."

"The sauce was black and I even burned my tongue and lip," Baekhyun argued, "That wasn't amazing at all, Bub."

Chanyeol leaned in and gave him more sweet kisses, pecking him with closed mouth kisses on his mouth and jaw. It was starting to tickle and Baekhyun couldn't help but giggle.

"Bub, stop. Your lips are still cold." Baekhyun pushed the older away a bit so he could look into his eyes, smiling at his lover beautifully, "Welcome home, Chanyeol. I really missed you."

Chanyeol's heart melted at how simply adorable Baekhyun is when he said that, "I really missed you, too, Baby." He said, pulling his boyfriend into a warm embrace.

"And happy anniversary, as well," Baekhyun said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I ruined what was supposed to be your present and our dinner."

"It's alright, Babe. We can order take outs later and besides," Chanyeol moved closer, positioning himself between Baekhyun's legs. His hands were heavy and possessive on either side of the smaller's wide hips, "I'm hungry for something else." He whispered with a voice too low for Baekhyun’s sanity.

Baekhyun leaned back to get a good look at his boyfriend, looking straight into his eyes. After seeing the want in those huge, almost eyes, Baekhyun almost purred.

"Then what are you gonna do about it, Mister?" Baekhyun asked, rubbing their noses in a sultry manner. His hands finding purchase on strong, broad shoulders.

"I think you already know, Baby." The gleam in those almond eyes was definitely familiar. Baekhyun cooed softly when Chanyeol lifted him up from the stool and carried him bridal style towards the bedroom.

Looks like he was stripping for his boyfriend, after all. _Jongdae , that little shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! So that was just a really, really short one shot for everyone. I was inspired by a random prompt from a generator and so I decided to give it a shot hehe  
> Once again thank you to my beta, Missy. I love you so much, thank you for always being there for my silliest of ideas. And to the readers, thank you for giving time to read this story, I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, if you like my stories, I opened a kofi account, please support me there hehe but of course, only if you want to!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/thebaekhyunpark
> 
> Thank you once again!


End file.
